charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Belthazor
Sinister and evil beyond words, Belthazor was an immortal demonic soldier of fortune that plagued both humanity and the magical world for one hundred years. Killing witches, innocents and demons alike, Belthazor used his powers to throw Fire Balls and Shimmer from place to place to attack and kill anyone who stood in his way. Quick Facts Species: Demon Level: Upper Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Black and Red Notable Powers: Energy Balls, Shimmering Portrayed By: Michael Bailey Smith Belthazor's Past Born to a full blooded demonic mother, known as Elizabeth and a mortal father, Benjamin, Belthazor was half-demon, half-human allowing him to take on both a human form and a demonic form. His human form went by the name Cole Turner and led a fairly normal life employed as an assistant district attorney but when he was young, his mother killed his father, and raised him evil. : For one hundred years, Belthazor was a top demon in the Underworld, valued grealtly by both the Triad and the Source of All Evil. Many demons looked up to Belthazor, to whom which he acted as a mentor, inspiring other demons to be as evil as he was. The Brotherhood of the Thorn Year ago, Belthazor became a member of an elite demonic organization known as the Brotherhood of the Thorn, to with whom he signed a blood oath, promising to serve them. Amongst the group were many Upper-Level Demons revered in the Underworld as the best of the best, including Vornac, Tarkin, Trigg and Klea. They plotted many plans to infiltrate the human world in high power positions. Raynor Mentor to Belthazor, Raynor was an extremely powerful demon that Belthazor had great respect for, modelling his actions after him. Unknown to Belthazor, Raynor captured the soul of his father, Benjamin. Sykes A demon of the same breed, Sykes possessed both a human form and a demon form; in his demonic form, he was similar in appearance to Belthazor but rather than be predominately red, he was predominately black with red markings. In human form, he posed as a district attorney just as Cole did. The Triad Sends Him to Attack the Halliwells Extremely dissatisfied and displeased with the failures of the other demons they sent after the Halliwell sisters, the Triad summoned Belthazor and instructed him to attack the Charmed Ones and kill them once and for all. First Encounter with the Charmed Ones Although Belthazor's human half, Cole, first encountered the Halliwell sisters after the attack by a man protected by a Guardian Demon, the sisters first came into contact with Belthazor when he attempted to capture the Book of Shadows in the attic of Halliwell Manor. : At the time, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell were under the influence of fairy dust, giving them the ability to see fairies and a child-like innocence, but then when they proceeded to the Attic, they saw the demon Belthazor who lunged at them, causing them to fall down the stairs. Belthazor then retreated, and the sisters were back to their regular mentalities. : But after meeting Phoebe, Belthazor's human form developing feelings for the witch, eventually falling in love with her causing his love to get in the way of achieving the Triad's goal of killing the three Charmed Ones. These feelings were later viewed as a betrayal by the Source of All Evil. Disdain for Troxa After his first few failures at killing the Halliwells, Belthazor was told to work with the demon Troxa, who possessed the power of Invisibility and eliminate the sisters. But after falling for Phoebe and letting his disdain for Troxa get the best of him, Belthazor's human form, aided the Charmed sisters in discovering that Troxa was after them, by opening all the windows in the Manor and turning on the air-conditioning, knowing that Troxa's one weakness was that he was sensitive to cold, causing him to become partially visible when encountered by cold temperatures. : Prue, however, was able to create a Crystal Cage that allowed her to capture Troxa and she forced him to reveal that their was another demon after him, as he revealed that it was Belthazor, the Triad vanquished him in a burst of flames. The sisters then searched the Book of Shadows for information on the demon and found the entry discussing Belthazor. Working with Vinceres Belthazor's human half Cole came up with a plan to weaken the Charmed Ones by using a demon cursed with the magical power of Empathy; the demon was known as Vinceres. Cole planted signs for Prue Halliwell to find that would led her to the demon, who posed as a mortal cursed with Empathy, unable to be a part of society because the emotions he could fell were too overwhelming. Sympathizing with the man's pain, Prue cast a spell to release the power but as told, Vinceres placed his hands on Prue as she cast the spell, causing the power of Empathy to be passed into her. : The power proved to be too much for Prue, and she retreated to the basement of the Manor; but after being advised to embrace the power and not fight it like the demon did, Prue was able to channel the power into the destruction of Vinceres. Sending Andras After the Halliwellls In another diabolical plot to try to weaken the sisters, Belthazor devised a plan to cause the sisters to become severely agitated and angry with one another in order to tear asunder the Power of Three. The plan required enlisting the help of Andras, the Spirit of Rage and have him use a portal of anger in each of the sisters to magnify their fury, turning it into rage. When the demon infected the sisters, their bond was weakened, tearing apart the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows, ultimately leaving the three women vulnerable to attack. Possessed by Andras When Andras learned that Belthazor's human half was in love with a Charmed One, he possessed Belthazor and proceeded to Halliwell Manor where he attacked the sisters. The spirit was forced from Belthazor and was destroyed but the attack proved beneficial for the Halliwells who accomplished obtaining a crucial part of a vanquish potion. The Charmed Ones Create a Vanquish Potion Locating a vanquish potion in the Book of Shadows, the Charmed Ones discovered they had to obtain a piece of Belthazor's flesh and add it to their potion. Practicing Retrieving Belthazor's Flesh Knowing that obtaining a piece of his flesh would be a difficult feat, Leo Wyatt, Whitelighter to the Halliwells, glamoured into Belthazor and had the three sisters use their powers to try to obtain a piece of his flesh. The sisters were successful. but still not prepared to the extent that they should have been. Retrieving the Belthazor Flesh When Andras possessed Belthazor and attacked at the Manor, Piper was able to grab a knife and sliced a piece of flesh from the demon's stomach. The demon then retreated and Piper picked up the flesh and they froze it until they were ready to create the potion. Hunted by Krell For his betrayal, the Source of All Evil sent Krell, a Demonic Bounty Hunter to locate, capture and kill Belthazor. Krell intercepted a summoning spell that Prue and Piper cast, appearing in the Manor when the sisters wanted to vanquish Beltahzor. After explaining who he was, the sisters agreed to help locate Belthazor, which led them to the discovery that Cole was really the demon. The two sisters and Krell arrived at Cole's apartment where Phoebe asked Leo Wyatt to heal the wound caused by the sisters retrieving a piece of his flesh, not knowing that he was the demon, the sisters then revealed to her that Cole was a demon and he grabbed Phoebe and shimmered away. False Vanquish Overcome with love for Belthazor's human half, when he shimmered her to a cemetery to avert being captured by Krell, Phoebe wanted to vanquish the demon but once he transformed back into Cole and professed his love for her. Krell attacked but Belthazor destroyed him and Phoebe decided to falsify the demons vanquish and she took his coat, placed on the floor and threw the vanquish potion on it. She kissed Cole goodbye and when her sisters arrived, she told them she vanquished him. Return After a few months past since the pseudo-vanquish, Belthazor's human half appeared to Phoebe while she was watching her favorite movie, Kill it Before it Dies and told her that he was back. At this time however, Phoebe and her sisters fell victim to a Dark Priestess known as Dantalian who captured Prue and performed a dark wedding ceremony binding Prue and a warlock, Zile, as husband and wife, causing the Halliwell's to become infected with Dark Magic. : Under the influence of the magic, when Cole arrived, Phoebe demanded that Belthazor return to her and began punching Cole in the face until Belthazor emerge. Elated to see the demon, Phoebe then began kissing him passionately. Belthazor stopped her and told her that he still loved her. The Brotherhood of the Thorn Emerges While walking with Phoebe down the streets of San Francisco, a homeless man began yelling about the Brotherhood of the Thorn and that they would soon rise in the human world. Cole explained that the homeless was presumably a prophet who foresaw the Thorn's attack. A demon, known as Trigg, appeared and killed the man, but then Phoebe went to vanquish the demon and Cole revealed that it was his "brother", a fellow member of the Brother of the Thorn. : Cole then decided to go to the Brotherhood's headquarters, pretending to be back on their side. But the leader of the Brotherhood, Vornac wanted Cole to prove he was really back and that he is the one who would carry out their mission of capturing and killing a man behind the merger between two communications powerhouses afterwhich Vornac would take on the man's identity. After learning what the Brotherhood was planning, Cole returned to the sisters and they devised a plan to intervene in the attack and save the man. : With the plan in motion, the sister raced to the scene where the attack was going to happen and upon arrival, Piper froze the scene and Leo orbed the man from his vehicle and brought him back to Halliwell Manor. Thinking the plan still went down as planned, Vornac then took on the man's identity. : However, the demon Klea discovered what had happened and Cole was forced to go to the Manor and capture the man, killing him. Raynor Belthazor's mentor, the demon Raynor, took Cole and forced him to help retrieve a powerful amulet or else he would destroy the soul of his father, Benjamin. Belthazor then proceeded to the location where a young witch who was sworn to protect half of the ancient charm worked, but he could not kill the woman, knowing it was not the right thing to do. Instead, he penetrate the witch's shield and simply stole the amulet, leaving the witch, crouched on the floor in fear. : But Raynor arrived at the location and blasted a fire ball at the witch, killing her, making Phoebe and her sisters believe that it was Belthazor who did it. Raynor later paid for his crimes and was destroyed. Attacking Janna The Charmed Ones located the owner of the other half of the amulet, a young witch practitioner, Janna. In a park, Belthazor arrived with Tarkin and they proceeded to try to attack the witch, but the Charmed Ones appeared and saved the young woman and brought her back to Halliwell Manor. Creating a Power Stripping Potion At the Manor, she helped the sisters create a power stripping potion for Cole to drink that would finally be rid of Belthazor. But then Belthazor appeared and killed the young practitioner. After which he let out a ferocious yell and vanished. Helping Phoebe Undo a Banshee Transformation When a Banshee arrived in San Francisco and began killing those in pain, Phoebe had a premonition of a young woman being attacked while touching the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadows. She then proceeded to try to summon Belthazor in order to vanquish him but after Cole had a demonic Alchemist perform a ritual that would prevent anyone from summoning, the spell did not work. : Prue then pointed out that the premonition was triggered by what was on the other side of the Belthazor page, the entry on the Banshee. Determined to track the Banshee, the sisters cast a spell that resulted in Prue being turned into a Siberian husky because dogs were able to hear the Banshee's high pitched scream. The three proceeded to save the girl and then returned to the Manor. : Phoebe went to the Attic where she flipped through the Book and stopped on the Belthazor entry and began to cry, remembering her time with Cole. The room began to shake and the Banshee burst through the window and screamed at Phoebe. Piper managed to blow up the demon but not before the scream resulted in transforming Phoebe into a Banshee. Phoebe rose from the floor as a Banshee and jumped out the window. : Realizing that Cole was to blame for Phoebe's pain and transformation, Piper summoned him and explained that Phoebe had been transformed into a Banshee. She told him that he was to blame and that he can help Phoebe. But when he refused, Piper threw a potion at home hoping it would vanquish him but nothing happened. Phoebe then burst through the window and landed a top Cole. She shrieked at him causing him to turn into Belthazor, he then shimmered away with her to his families Mausoleum. The two began to battle and while she was hitting him, Belthazor threw Phoebe off of him and then transformed into his human half and explained he still loved her, reversing the transformation. Cole then vanished. Battle with Sykes and Destruction The demon Sykes was being hunted by a young woman known as Emma who thought that he was responsible for the murder of her lover, but when she was taken to Halliwell Manor, the demon Sykes attacked and Cole reverted to his demon form, causing Emma to realize it was actually Belthazor who killed her lover. She then sought vengeance on Belthazor. Belthazor managed to defeat Sykes when he attacked in the Attic of the Manor while the sisters were creating a power stripping potion. But then Emma entered and threw the potion at Belthazor, finally destroying the demon once and for all, leaving only Cole behind. The Book of Shadows After their encounter with Troxa in the Attic of Halliwell Manor, Prue and her sisters discovered the Belthazor entry in the Book of Shadows. The entry was emphasized with a large illustration of Belthazor and a lengthy description of his powers and victims. The Book also contained a page with a Vanquish Potion for the demon as well as a page with a Summoning Spell. Belthazor Beware of this Demonic Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents, and demons. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, Belthazor's known abilities include throwing energy balls and shimmering from place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities. Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. Belthazor Vanquish Potion This page was first seen when Prue and her sister Piper were creating a potion to vanquish Belthazor. It was adjoined to the page on Belthazor on the left side. The spell is to be used to strengthen and activate the vanquish potion. The entry read: Belthazor Vanquish Potion Spirits of Air Forest and Sea Set us of this Demon free; Beasts of hoof And Beasts of shell Drive this evil Back to hell! To Summon Belthazor Although originally said to be written by Prue Halliwell, the entry containing the spell to summon Belthazor was seen when Phoebe Halliwell thought that the woman killed by a Banshee was actually killed by Belthazor. She had a premonition of a young woman being killed while touching the Belthazor page and proceeded to flip to the summoning spell, in order to call and vanquish the demon. :This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. Magic Forces Black and White Reaching out Through Space and Light Be He Far Or Be He Near Bring Us the Demon Belthazor Here. Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones